The Abandoned
Summary Lurk's base on Robloxia is investigated by a squad of irken elites. They soon discover a deadly infestation is going on inside the base. Transcript * * *Narrator: One day in space,near Irk * *On Mie's shuvver* *Mie: *Is piloting the ship* We should be there in...about a half an hour. Not very long. *8:50MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*leaning on the wall* *Darrz:Oh c'mon! A half an hour! It'll be so borrringgg. * *8:53Invader JibMie: Well, no, it's a fun wait..but it'll be quite interesting, since we'll be travelling through a rift to get there. *Zav: Uh. Is that safe? *Mie: Ye-Well...probably.. *8:53MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Ermm..a rift? I heard those were unstable.. *Darrz:What if we get flung into a dimension of giant babies or something? *Invader JibMie: Well, they are unstable..but this particular rift has been closely scanned and observed, and I have received data that states there is a 87% change that it will lead to Robloxia. *8:56MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Better hope it leads to Robloxia.. o_o *Darrz:Why are we heading there again? *Mie: We were sent to investigate an abandoned invasin base, owned by Defective "Lurk.", *Mie: Supposedly, this "Lurk" abandoned his mission and activated the self-destruct on his base, leaving it in it's current state. *8:59MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I've heard rumors that he's insane.. *8:59Invader JibTark: Well, if he just went and blew up his own home..he probably is. *Mie: Anyway, superiors believe that the defective has left several pieces of dangerous technical and genetic material, and we don't want it to fall into the wroung hands. *9:00MysteriousjillguyIrken engineer:You're also forgetting that Lurk did many dangerous unauthorized experiments. Some of them including time travel. *Engineer:There could freaky things living in his base. So be prepared.. *9:01Invader JibMie: Yes...that's what I meant by "technical and genetic material. * *" *9:01MysteriousjillguyEngineer:Uh. Oh. Nevermind then. * *Darrz taps his foot* Darrz:Are we almost there? * *Mie: Yes. We'll be there in about five minutes. *9:03Mysteriousjillguy *A glowing vortex is seen through television screens,it appears to have stars and galaxies on it* *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *9:04Invader JibMie: Ah. I think we're here. *9:04MysteriousjillguyEngineer:Rift's coming up. *9:05Invader Jib *The ship begins flyign through the rift* *9:05MysteriousjillguyEngineer:We'll be landing in a remote forest on Robloxia. Near Lurk's base.. * *The ship begins to shake,the lights go out for a second* *9:05Invader JibMie: *Nods *9:06Mysteriousjillguy *The lights go back on* * *The rift ends in orbit of RO-Jupiter* *9:06Invader JibZav: I hate that planet..it's all..plasticy.. *9:07MysteriousjillguyEngineer:Everything's plastic there. It's werid. * *Ro jupiter's rings are filled with Toy brick looking bricks* *Darrz:Werid.. * *A loud banging is heard* *9:09Invader JibMie: It's not exactly pleasant...bu- *Mie: *Runs to screen, trying to figure out what happenend* *9:09Mysteriousjillguy *A hole in the floor bursts open,a noob pops out with a drill tool* *Noob:OMG ALIENZ PL0x!1! *Long Time has left the chat. *9:10MysteriousjillguyNoob:LONG NOBS. *THe noob takes out a pistol* *Technican:It"S GOT A GUN! * *THe noob makes monkey noises* *Noob:*beats his chest* *9:12Invader JibMie: *Takes out laser rifle* *9:12MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Uh..what the heck is that thing.. *9:12Invader JibMie: *Fires it at the noob* *9:12Mysteriousjillguy *The noob gets a burnt gaping hole in it's chest* *Noob:.....Ugh....tell my ODing partner..I was cheting on her..eugh. *The noob's arms fall off,it falls toward the ground* * *Tiny red bricks start to spray out of it* *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:14Invader JibMie: Well, that was..pitiful..but we're likely to encounter more of those...things on the way, so be alert. *9:15MysteriousjillguyTechnician:Don't touch it,it could be covered in Robloxian diseases *9:16Long Time(hue hue hue *9:16Invader JibTark: mm...Those things have diseases? They're made of plastic.. *9:16Mysteriousjillguy *A group of scientists put it in a Hibernation jel bag with gloves* *Scientist:Well,they appear to be able to get sick. Also,Tallest green had allergic reactions to the food on Robloxia. So there must be some form of microbial life in this universe. *Long Time has left the chat. *9:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Plastic microbes..? * *The shuvver enters the atmosphere of Robloxia* * *THe dark side of the moon is seen as they enter the atmosphere,it has a huge chunk in it and Irken tech scattered all over it* *9:19Invader JibMie: Strange....is it possible that they aren't entirely plastic, but partly organic? *9:20MysteriousjillguyScientist:I suppose so. *Scientist:Maybe they're just made of plastic like material? * *THe shuvver hovers over a Forest* *9:22Invader JibZav: Most likely. * *typo *9:22Mysteriousjillguy *Blocky birds fly by,so does a blocky cow* *9:22Invader Jib *Mie, not Zav *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:22MysteriousjillguyCo pilot:Okay. Time to beam down. *Engineer:Good luck. *9:23Invader JibMie: *Beams down* *Tark: *Beams down* *9:23Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz and the other elites do as well* *Darrz:Shouldn't the ship be cloaked? *9:24Invader JibMie: Ah, yes..I forgot. *Takes out a remote control* *Mie: *Presses a button on the remote control then enters a password, and the shuvver is now camouflaged/invisible* *9:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Ok. *Darrz:Now lets go! *takes out a plasma rifle* *9:26Invader JibMie: *Walks toward Lurk's base, and Zav and Tark follow behind* *9:27Mysteriousjillguy( Mario,you comin in now? * *Burnt trees are at the end of the forest* *9:28Long Time(back *9:28Mysteriousjillguy *Burnt dirt is all around the base* *9:28Invader JibMie: We must hurry, but we also must try to stay as quiet as possible. Otherwise, we could arise suspicion. *9:28Long Time *Mario is looking through the rubble of the base* *Mario: Ahg.. where is it.. *Mario: I left it around here SOMEWHERE... *9:29MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Who,or WHAT is that? *points to Mario in the distance* *9:29Invader JibMie: *Under breath: Ooh..him again..* I have no idea..looks like a Robloxian, but not the usual kind. *9:30MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Do we kill it..? * *Darrz walks closer toward the robloxian* *9:31Long TimeMario: Rmh.... Uhg.. where is it... *Mario: *continues looking through rubble* *9:32Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz steps on a burnt branch* *snap* *9:32Invader JibMie: No..we wait for it's reaction. If it attacks us, we attack it. If it- *9:32Long TimeMario: HUH!?- *looks up* *9:32MysteriousjillguyDarrz:0>0 *9:32Long TimeMario: Irkens! *Mario: What are you doing HERE? O_< *9:32Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz panics and holds his gun toward Mario's face* *9:33Long TimeMario burns the gun with fire* Mario: Don't mess with me. *9:33MysteriousjillguyDarrz:The Block man is agressive. *( Refernce *9:33Long Time(the pizza is agressive *9:33Invader JibMie: *Holds rifle in front of her, prepared to use it* *9:33Long Time(XDD *9:33Mysteriousjillguy( Lel *9:33Long TimeMario: Wait. *Mario: He put the gun up to me >_>, I never wanted to fight. *9:34MysteriousjillguyDarrz:ooh..*puts gun down* *9:34Long TimeMario: I don't think I'm one of those noobs that you've probably met before. *Mario: I'm one of the RARE smart robloxians. *9:34MysteriousjillguyDarrz"Noob"? *Darrz:Err..are you yellow? *they* *9:35Long TimeMario: "Noobs" are pure idiots. *Mario: Yes. *9:35MysteriousjillguyDarrz:One of those things attacked us in our ship.. *9:35Long TimeMario: I know everything about your race >_>... *9:35MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Why color is my underwear? *9:35Invader JibMie: ...From reporsts I've read, "noobs" are the young ones? *Zav: Dude..how would he know THAT..*to Darrz *9:36Long TimeMario: No, "Noobs" can be adults aswell. *9:36MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Mentally deficient ones? *9:37Long TimeMario: Yea. * * *Mario: So why are you Irkens here at my friend's old base? *9:40Invader JibMie: We were sent to...investigate. *9:40Long TimeMario: Investigate what? *(He better come back -_- *9:41Invader JibMie: well, you're "friend" abandoned his mission, leaving several potentially dangerous technical and genetic materials. *(I sure hope so..) *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *9:43MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Yeah. *Darrz:We goin in the base or what? * *Darrz begins to walk toward the base* *9:44Long TimeMario: I wouldn't go in there. If I were you... who knows what could've grown while him and I were away. *9:44Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz trips over something* *Darrz:Oof! What the- * *Darrz gets up and looks below* * *A girl Robloxian's corpse is under him* *Darrz:GAGGH! DISEASES! NGH! *jumps back* * *Darrz stumbles and falls on a rotting Robloxian arm* *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *9:47MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GAHH! *Darrz gets up* *Darrz:Eugh....*looks at the arm * *It's brown,wrinkled,burnt and smelly* *9:47Invader JibMie: Well, sir...I'm not one t o disobey an order. * *To Mario *9:48Long TimeMario follows* *Mario: *Mario: I've got my eye on you guys... *9:48MysteriousjillguyDarrz:This is a remote area..why would there be corpses here..? * *remote secret *9:49Long TimeMario: Because lurk killed a bunch. *9:49MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Why..? *9:49Long TimeMario: I'm pretty sure to make a failed creation. *Mario: Of a 'perfect' girlfriend *9:49MysteriousjillguyDarrz:..Failed..."creation"..? o_o *9:50Invader JibZav: Mm...I've heard that this "Lurk" guy was quite the psychopath. *9:51MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Well..uhh..so we move out into the base? *9:51Invader JibMie: Yes. *9:52MysteriousjillguyDarrz:There appears to be an entrance in that hill. *points to a hill with a crashed irken ship in it* *9:52Long TimeMario whispers to Mie*: Is this little guy trained? He doesn't seem like much of a soldier... *looking at Darrz* *9:52Mysteriousjillguy *There's a large hole in the front of it* *9:54Long TimeMario: He doesn't look very trained for action.. * *Mie, Tark, and Zav then start walking toward the hill* *10:00Mysteriousjillguy( Internet crashed * *Darrz follows* * *The hole has broken wires hanging from it* *10:01Long TimeMario: *10:02Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz walks through it* *10:02Invader Jib *Mie, Zav, and Tark walk through it* *10:05Long Time(aaaahg *(his internet sucks *Mario: *follows* * * *The entrance collaspes as soon as they enter* * *The entrance is dark* * *Darrz bumps into Tark* *Darrz:Sorry,I can't see... *10:06Invader JibTark: Um..we have a problem... *Tark: There's no way out.. *10:07Mysteriousjillguy *Two ruby reflective eyes appear in the darkness* *Darrz:Who's the new elite? *10:08Invader JibMie: ... *Zav: No idea... *10:08Mysteriousjillguy *A third ruby eye appears* *Darrz:Uh.. *10:09Invader JibMie:What in...what is this? *10:09Mysteriousjillguy *A loud deep bellowing roar is heard* *CCHHLOORGGGORGGHHHHHHH* *10:10Long TimeMario: I knew coming in here would be bad ._. *10:10Mysteriousjillguy *A light is at the end of the tunnel,leading to the base* *Darrz runs toward the light* *10:10Invader Jib *Mie, Tark, and Zav run toward the light* *10:11Long Time *Mario runs aswell* *10:11Mysteriousjillguy *It leads to a hole in the base* * *Darrz jumps out of the hole,and ends up on the ground face first* *Darrz:Oof! * *Two giant fingers squirm out of the entrance and onto the ceiling* *10:12Invader JibTark: *falls sliding onto th eground, then gets up* *Zav: *lands on the ground on his feet, but stumbles* *10:13Mysteriousjillguy *THe fingers pull a giant disemboided human hand with 3 ruby eyes,a mouth full of sharp teeth,and claw mandibles out of the entrance* *10:13Invader JibMie: *uses PAK legs to land safely* *10:13Long Time *Mario floats down* *10:13Mysteriousjillguy *THe mutant hand roars* *Hand:BBGNGHHLBBHRAGGHH *10:13Long Time *Mario blasts fire at it* *10:13Invader JibTark: OH MY GOD! IT'S.....IT'S DUSQ! IT'S COME TO EAT OUR SOUULS! *Tark: Oh, wait..false alarm. *10:14Mysteriousjillguy *THe hand hisses in anger* *10:14Invader JibZav: *Fires duel laser pistols at the hand8 *10:14Mysteriousjillguy *The hand whacks Mario with one of it's fingers* *10:14Long Time *Mario blasts both electricity and fire at it* *Mario: AHG- *10:14MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Gngh! *fires plasma rifle* *10:14Invader JibZav: Cmon...cmon, die, thingy...*Still firing at it* *10:14Long Time *Mario gets smashed into a wall* * *Mario climbs out of the hole* *10:14Mysteriousjillguy *It's fingers get shot off* *Hand:GGAURGGHh * *THe hand crawls away with it's mandibles* * *A finger lands near Mie* *10:15Long TimeMario: Yea.. show him who's boss... >_> *10:16Mysteriousjillguy *THe finger sprouts 6 spider legs,it's fingernail pops off,revealing a mouth full of fangs* *10:16Invader JibMie: Eugh..what the?! *10:16MysteriousjillguyFinger:CHICICHHICIGRAHHH! *high pitched roars* * *The finger hops onto Mie's face* * *The other fingers transform as well* *10:17Invader JibMie: *screams and tries to pull it off* *10:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*fires plasma rifle at a finger* *10:17Invader JibZav: Stupid..things..*fires laser pistols at one of the fingers* *10:17Mysteriousjillguy *THe finger explodes,green mutagen infused blood goes everywhere* *10:18Long TimeMario: Uhg... *10:18Mysteriousjillguy *along with mucus* * *Darrz kicks a finger mutant* * *it flys toward Mario* *Darrz:Uhh..OOPS! *10:18Long Time(There should be a pack of small crab monsters, where if they jump ontop of anyone's PAKs they control them until they're killed of. in this case for mario it's be his face.) *Mario: Darrz! -_- * *Mario blasts fire at it* *killed off*) *10:19Mysteriousjillguy *The finger explodes,mucus and mutagen blood flys all over Mario* * *A hole in the floor bursts open* * *Crab like human noses crawl out* *Nose:SNORT SNORT* *10:20Invader JibMie: *Trying to pull off the finger* GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF *10:20Mysteriousjillguy *15 nose crabs crawl out* *10:20Long TimeMario wipes off mucus and blood with a tissue* *Mario: Uhg.. >_O *Mario: What are these things? *10:20MysteriousjillguyNose crabs:*clicking noises* CLICKCHCKCHK *10:20Long Time *looking at nose crabs* *10:21MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I DUNNO! BUT JUST KILL THEM! * *A nose crab leaps onto Darrz,it sneezes out fleshy long tenetacles* *10:21Invader JibZav: *Pulls the finger off of Mie's face, and throws it into a wall* *10:21Long TimeMario: Uhg.. O_o *10:21Mysteriousjillguy *THe tenetacles grab onto Darrz's PAK* *10:21Long TimeMario: Darrz look out! *10:21Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz's eyes lose their shine* *Darrz:ALL HAIL THE FIONNA QUEEN! *drools* *10:22Invader JibTark: *Fires laser rifle at the nose crab* *10:22Long TimeMario: Oh my... guys, don't let these things near you! *10:22Mysteriousjillguy *The crab is hit by a lazer,it jumps off Darrz* * *The crab screams in pain,it flails all over the floor* *10:23Long Time *A nose crab latches onto mario's face* Mario: Guys, I have a pla- AHHGHGHG HELP- *Mario: Hail the QUEEN *drools* *blasts fire at the group* *10:23MysteriousjillguyDarrz's PAK: Reactivating. *Darrz is eletrocuted* * *Darrz falls onto the ground,covered in smoke* * *Darrz gets up* *10:24Invader JibZav: *jumps and fires dual laser pistols at Mario* *10:24MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Huh? GAHH! MORE MUTANTS! *10:24Invader JibZav: *then, aims toward the nose crab* *10:24Mysteriousjillguy *More crab noses crawl through the hole* *Darrz:THERES TOO MANY! *10:25Invader JibTark: *Stabbing some of them* *10:25Mysteriousjillguy *A hatch is in the back of room* *10:25Long Time(Aiming directly at mario's face with lazers, wouldn't that kill him?) *(I think you'd have to get close enough and smash it off..) *10:25Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz fires his rifle at the hatch,it busts open* *10:26Invader JibMie: *Inches toward Mario* *10:26Long TimeMario: Blahggf.. *fires electricity at Mie* *10:26Invader JibMie: *Stabs the nose crab* *10:26MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GUYS! WUICK! BEFORE MORE COME! *quick* *10:26Long TimeMario: AHG- *Nose crab flails off and dies* *Mario: We've gotta get out of this area... *10:27Mysteriousjillguy *Another hole bursts through the floor,nose crabs crawl out of it* *10:27Invader JibTark: *Fires a laser rifle at some of the nose crabs* *10:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:THIS WAY! LOOK! *in the hatch entrance* * *Darrz runs down a hall leading to another room* *10:28Invader Jib *Mie, Zav, and Tark follow* *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *10:29Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz enters a room* * * *the room is cylinder shaped,a broken glass tube is the center of the tube* *room* * * So first one then I guess.. *Darrz:What the..? *Darrz:What's this room? *7:51Invader Jib(Wait) *(Roll-call) *(I *7:51Mysteriousjillguy(I *7:51Long Time(l *7:51Mysteriousjillguy( MIz said to continue while she was brb. *7:52Invader Jib(Ok *Zav: *looks in* It's um..a room *Zav:...actually, looks like it could be some kind of power room. *7:52MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Gnghh...it feels so...distorted here for some reason.. * *The room begins to distort and get longer* * *The room stretches and becomes longer* *7:53Long TimeMario: Is anybody else seeing this? *7:53MysteriousjillguyDarrz begins to distort* *Darrz:Ooo...neat-o.. *Darrz:Wait uhh...whats goin on? * *THe broken tube in the midle the room seems to glow light blue* *7:54Invader JibMie: That.....is a good question *7:54Mysteriousjillguy *It emites a light blue smoky gas* *emits* *Darrz:WAIT! *7:55Long TimeMario: We should get out of this room. That gas seems harmful. *7:55MysteriousjillguyDarrz:THey taught us this in the ACADEMY! It's uhh...dark JUICE? *Darrz:Dark FRUIT? Uhh...DARK EMO? *Darrz:Maybe it was a type of vegatable. *7:55Invader JibZav:....What? What's an academy? You mean a training barracks, or something? *7:56MysteriousjillguyDarrz:The Smeetiries. *7:56Invader JibZav: Then what's an "Academy"? *7:56MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Some call it the academy. *7:56Invader JibZav: I've never heard anyone call it that in my entire life.. *7:57MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Although some called it "the crap hole". Never knew what that meant. Strangely my classmates who said that were never seen again.. *Darrz:Oh well. *Darrz:Wait,block creature,what did you say about posinous gas? * *Darrz goes over to the gas and smells it* *Darrz:THat it was dangerou- * *Darrz falls over,fainted* *7:58Invader JibZav: ..=_= *Mie and Zav step far away from the gas* *7:58Long TimeMario: *Slowly backs away from the gas* :l *Mario: That "Darrz" isn't the smartest.. *7:58MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Mmlpghh...cookies.. * *The room begins to warp again because of dark energy's expanding nature* *The ceiling begins to grow* * *The room's walls get higher* *8:00Invader JibZav: ...I know right??? @Mario *8:00Mysteriousjillguy *A hatch on a nearby room glows green* *wall* * *A ladder is attached to it* * *Darrz shakes his head* *Darrz walks over to Zav* *Darrz:*COUGH COUGH* GBBLADGRFDGTH *spits up a blue fluid all over Zav* *8:02Long TimeMario: Gross... *8:03Invader JibZav: ......=_= HEY *8:03YourFavoriteFangirl(Hey, Im back *(What I miss? *8:03Mysteriousjillguy( WEll,Darrz threw up on Zav. Not much. *8:05Invader JibZav: *Wipes the "blue fluid" off* * Mie:Well,I'm going to go explore more of the base. You,Tark,and the others go ahead. I'll call you on your communicator if I find anything. * Zav:Alright. * *Mie walks way,going into another part of the base* *8:05Mysteriousjillguy *It hits the ground,bubbling* *Darrz:Neueggh...oh lookie..a hatch.. * *Darrz stumbles over to the hatch on the wall* *8:06Long TimeMario: *Follows Darrz* We'd better get out of this room. *8:06YourFavoriteFangirl(So how does Menami come in...?? *8:06Invader Jib(....We gave ideas earlier) *8:07YourFavoriteFangirl(I forgot >n< Lemme scroll back up *8:07Invader Jib(That's okay.) *8:08Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz suddenly slams his head onto the hatch* * *It pops open* *8:08Long TimeMario: You could have just blasted it open.. or tore it open... Oh well. *8:09MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I HOPE THERE"S SOME IMPORTANT INFO IN THERE! NGH *Darrz jumps through* *8:09Invader JibZav: ....HEY SLOW DOWN *Tark and Zav follow him* *8:10Long TimeMario: *Walks through the hatch* *8:10Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz is in a narrow tube,he crawls on his knees through* * *The hatch leads into a narrow tube* * *A coded door lies ahead of them* *8:11Long TimeMario: I think I remember the code *Mario: It was... wait-- we don't want to go in there. *Mario: It's horrible :l *8:12MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Hmm *8:12Invader JibTark: We..kinda have to. *8:12MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Horrible? INTERESTIN *Darrz:Hmm..what would this "Lurk" have as a passcode.. *8:13Long TimeMario: 666? *8:13Invader JibTark: It's procedure. We can't leave any areas of the the place uncheched. *8:13Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz types 666* * *THE DOOR SUDDENLY IMPLODES* *8:13Long Time(LOL *8:13YourFavoriteFangirl(OGXDD *8:13Invader JibZav: .....HA *8:13Mysteriousjillguy *It condenses into a tiny vortex* *8:13Long TimeMario: I knew that was the code! *8:13Mysteriousjillguy *The whails of the tortured are heard* * *Suddenly a spider with a giant clown face bursts out it* *8:14Invader JibZav:....WHAT IN *8:14MysteriousjillguySpider:GGHGHUUJJKKK GATTA FIND THOSE CHILDREN! *8:14Invader JibTark: *Hastily writes in a notepad8 *8:14Mysteriousjillguy *THe spider runs out the tube and out of the hatch* *8:14YourFavoriteFangirl(is this a portal to hell- *8:14MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Well..umm.. *8:14Long Time( no it's a portal to lurk's closet *8:15Mysteriousjillguy( Foreshadowing the hell RP? *8:15YourFavoriteFangirl(yESXD *(@Mario *8:15Mysteriousjillguy( Or Lurk's just creepy. *8:15Invader JibZav: It's just going after some Robloxian children. Nobody cares about those. *8:15Long TimeMario: >_> *8:16MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Welp,dookie. * * Darrz walks into the room* *8:16Invader Jib *Zav and Tark come into the room* *8:16Mysteriousjillguy *The room is dimly light* *8:16Long TimeMario: This room.. is sorta disturbing. Beware. *8:16Mysteriousjillguy *Green test tubes light the room barely* *8:16YourFavoriteFangirl(So Menami could be in here....?? *8:17Mysteriousjillguy( Yeh *8:17Long Time(sure *8:17Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz walks* *8:17Long TimeMario: Who knows what kind of demon could be lurking around here... *(no pun intended *8:17Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz steps on something* *8:17YourFavoriteFangirl???: ..*SQUEAL* *8:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Heh? * *Darrz looks down* * *It's a framed picture of Fionna* *8:18Long TimeMario: It could even- *Hears queal* NYEHH, Who said that? *8:18MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Why would he have a picture of a human ...? *8:18Long Timesqueal* *8:18MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Hey Zav! HEY! *8:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Jumps at them, holding a gun* HALT- ...Oh!.. O-Oh, it's you guys.. *8:18MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*throws the picture at Zav* *8:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....*Calms down* *8:18Invader Jibzav: .. *8:18Long TimeMario: Oh.. It's just you Menami... *8:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Got startled, sorry.. ... What're you doing here? *8:19MysteriousjillguyDarrz:WHAT IS ATT?! *Darrz:WHAT IS IT ZAV? HUH? *8:19Long TimeMario: Reasons.. n' stuff. *8:19MysteriousjillguyDarrz:IS IT IMPORTANT?! *8:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Hey Darrz. *8:19Invader JibZav: No...No it isn't... *8:19MysteriousjillguyDarrz:ZZAAAAAVV *Darrz:Why would he have a human picture? *8:20Long TimeMario: Darrz, Lurk is a huge defect.. he loved a human named "Fionna" from the genderbent Ooo from adventure time. *8:20MysteriousjillguyDarrz:The irk is Adventure time? *8:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Blinks, waving a flashlight around* Uhh.. well, I've been in here on a solo mission for a while. ..It's really creepy- .... *8:20MysteriousjillguyDarrz:And "Ooo"? *8:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....you dont wanna know *8:20MysteriousjillguyDarrz:And..A DEFECTIVE?! *Darrz:! *8:20Invader JibZav:...Yeah, not important *8:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: - -;;; *Menami: Fine, ignore me- *8:21Long TimeMario: A television program, he believes there's an actual dimension of it.. but I think he's just crazy. *8:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: You sure you guys wanna go on in here? I've been looking around for a while.. *8:22MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Well,a dimension made of bricks exists. But ehh..you're right. *8:22Long TimeMario: How long have you been trapped down here Menami? *8:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: A while.. *Scratches head*.. *8:22Invader JibTark: *official sounding to Menami* We're here because we were sent to investigate this..place. If we don't investigate each and every crevice of the base, the mission is failed *8:22MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Well,when you trust a defective with advanced technology. Lurk COULD be dangerous. *8:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Looks at Tark, blinking* I was assigned to investigate this place myself a while ago. I wasn't told there were others. *8:23MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Maybe those nose crabs were created for a dangerous purpose.. *8:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..LURK'S NOT DANGEROUS- *8:23Invader JibZav: He really isn't. *Zav: He's not capable of much. *8:23MysteriousjillguyDarrz:OR MAYBE,JUST MAYBE.....he made them...TO SMELL HIS FOOD BEFORE HE EATS IT. *8:23Invader JibZav: Probably. *8:23Long TimeMario: Lurk's harmless.. just very clumsy.. weird.. creppy.. sorta crazy.. and my friend. *creepy* *8:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... He's my weird "big brother". *8:24MysteriousjillguyDarrz:You know a defective? *8:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: That's how I see it. *8:24Invader JibTark: I do not believe he was given the proper test for defectiveness at the moment *8:25Mysteriousjillguy *A drop of red liquid drops on Tark* *8:25Invader JibTark: ...*looks up* *8:25Mysteriousjillguy *FRom above* *8:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....??? *8:25Mysteriousjillguy *Another picture of Fionna is on the ceiling,attached by a power cable* * *It's smeared with robloxian blood* *8:26Invader JibTark: *Writes some more in the notebook* *8:26MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*walks toward a test tube* *8:26Long TimeMario: Lurk has done some rather... disturbing things in the past, but he's not as bad now. *8:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...I've been in his base a ton more times before, but.. is it just me, or does it seem creepier than usual? *8:27Long TimeMario: Well, before he blew up his own base.. some pretty bad stuff went down as I recall. *8:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:It seems he installed a data log on this tube. *8:27Invader JibZav: ...................................... *8:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Hopefully it has a recipe for nachos in this thing. *Darrz:HEH! HAHA! He made spelling errors and used words wrong! *Darrz:He said the word Flluoock in an attempt to swear in anger,without knowing what it means. It's the name for a rare species of space chicken. The word he meant to say was- *8:29Invader JibZav: Uh...Can we move on? *8:29MysteriousjillguyDarrz:OKIE DOKIE * *Darrz presses a button* *Darrz:Uhh...umm....uhh.. *8:29Invader JibTark: No, every detail in necessary or the mission is a failure- *8:29MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Hmm..... *8:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Geez, don't be too serious.. *Menami: .. I've written up enough I need for myself. *8:30MysteriousjillguyDarrz:"I have made a discovery. With the perfect ingredient,I can create the perfect lifeform. I have been losing my mind. I must find her. I must BRING HER TO MEEE" *Darrz:"P.S. Remember to sanitize Fionna dolls." * *Darrz's antennae go up,curious* *8:31Invader JibZav: ...This person is maniac, isn't he? *8:31MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I THINK HE"S MAKING SALAD OR SOMETHING FOR A GIRL. *8:31Invader Jib *a *8:31MysteriousjillguyDarrz:bbllpttt *8:31Invader JibZav: Uh...no, Darrz, he isn't.. *8:31Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz spits his tounge* *8:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...;; He's not a maniac... *8:32Invader JibZav: ...Someone who does stuff like that isn't a maniac? *8:32Long TimeMario: He's just... obsessed with a girl.. so basically a creep I guess. *8:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... He never used to be. *Menami: .. *8:32MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Ehh...this getting boring. *8:32Invader JibZav: ...That sounds like a maniac, sir. @MArio *8:32Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz leans on the tube* * *The tube tips over* *Darrz:D'OH! *8:33Long TimeMario: Believe it or not, but he used to be sane and awesome. *8:33Mysteriousjillguy *The tube hits the ground,it shatters* * *Green fluid spills out,a strange embryo comes out with it* *Darrz:HUH?! * *Black writing is all over the wall where the tube was* *8:34Invader JibZav: Oka-*Turns to the broken tube* *Zav: DARRZ!! BE CAREFUL!! *8:34Mysteriousjillguy *THe writing reads" WHERE IS SHE?" "WHY ISN"T SHE HERE?" "MARIO,WHY WON"T YOU HELP ME" "THEY"RE ALL AGAISNT ME" *"I HEAR THEM IN HEAD,MOCKING ME" *8:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...!!! *8:35Mysteriousjillguy"THE CHEESBURGER,IT RULES MARS" *8:35Invader JibTark: *Copies all of it into his notepad* *8:35Long TimeMario: ._. .. *8:35Mysteriousjillguy"I KNOW THE MAYOR OF PLUTO!" DON"T JUDGE MEEEEGHHG *gibberish* *Darrz:THis is CRAZY GUYS! *8:35Invader JibTark: *Writes "Former base inhabitant is clearly insane, should be executed" on the notebook* *8:35MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HE"S CRAZY! *8:36Long TimeMario: *Looking over at what he's writing* *Mario: ... you better erase that last part.. *8:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Antennae droop a bit, looking down*.. *8:37Invader JibTark: I do not have power of what is done with the former base inhabitant *8:37Mysteriousjillguy *An embryo slides over to Menami* *Darrz:A FLESHY FOOTBALL? * *Darrz kicks it* *8:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *SQUEE* *Jumps out of the way* *8:38Mysteriousjillguy *The embryo flies into a wall and it deflects* *8:38Long TimeMario: *Burns Tark's notepad anyway* :l *8:38Invader JibTark: ...HEY *8:38Mysteriousjillguy *It hits a test tube with Squee in it* * *The embryo bounces off the test tube and into the ceiling* * *It splits open* * *Yellowish dirty water splashes everywhere* *8:39Invader JibTark: *pulls out another notebook and begins rewriting everything he wrote before* *8:39Mysteriousjillguy *A babie's cry is heard* *Darrz:WAZZAT? *8:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... DX Ewww- *8:40Long TimeMario: Burns tark's notebook again* .3. *8:40Invader JibTark: *Angrily writes "CRAZY BLOCK CREATURE ALMOST JEOPARDIZES MISSION AND IS UN- *Tark: STOP *8:40Long TimeMario: c: nope *8:40Mysteriousjillguy *suddenly a loud,gurgly growl is heard* * *The embryo baby continues the cry* *Darrz:*antennae go up* *8:41Long TimeMario: Eck... that thing is disgusting. *8:41Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz walks over to the baby,worried* *8:41Invader JibTark: *pulls out a fire-proof notebook and re-writes everything* *8:41Mysteriousjillguy *THe baby is a blonde haired robloxian human hybrid* *8:41Long TimeMario: *Snaps the notebook in half* *8:42MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Umm....i-it's a h-human.. *8:42Invader JibTark: *Tapes it back together* *Tark: *Steps far away from Mario* *8:42Long TimeMario: >-> *8:42Mysteriousjillguy *Green slime falls onto Darrz* * *Darrz slowly lokes up* *looks* *8:42Long Time(lokes *(brilliant *8:42Mysteriousjillguy *Several test tubes are the ceiling,stuck by sticky goo* *8:43Invader JibTark: *Writes "Note: Do not bring crazy block men on missions for several reasons"* *8:43Mysteriousjillguy *THe tubes contain several female robloxians,as well as human brains and limbs* *8:43Long TimeMario: Tark, you'd better have erased the part about Lurk to be executed.. or else :l *8:44MysteriousjillguyDarrz:EUGH.. *8:44Invader JibTark: *Changes it to "Lurk should be not executed but sent to a prison for insane people"* *8:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Eyes wide*.. *8:44MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Horror... *8:44Invader JibZav: ...This is disgusting ._. *8:44MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GUYS LOOK! *points to the tubes* *Darrz:HE'S BEEN EXPERIMENTING WITH EM! *8:45Invader JibZav: What a freak. *8:45Mysteriousjillguy *A loud growl is heard from further the room,in the darkness* *8:45Long TimeMario: HE'S NOT A FREAK! He's just.. different. ._. *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...... *Antennae quivver*.. He's.. so nice.. ...hes not.. a freak.. *8:46Mysteriousjillguy *Nose crabs suddenly rush toward the group* * *THe crabs suddenly stand still* *Darrz:*takes out plasma rifle* O>O *8:47Invader JibZav: ...So you're saying this is normal? *8:47Mysteriousjillguy *A test tube suddenly flies toward the group* *Darrz:GAHHH! *8:47Invader JibZav: *Pulls out his laser pistols and shoots the nose crabs* *8:47Long TimeMario: Well he's jus- AH! *8:47Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz grabs Zav and jumps out of the way* *8:47Long TimeMario: *Jumps out of the way* *8:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ! *Jumps back*.. *8:48MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GOOD! You're safe! Cuz you're the only one I can talk to while on duty. * *Flashbacks of Darrz rambling nonsense and pestering Zav appear in Zav's mind* *Darrz:You know,it's nice for you to say "shut up!". I know you just want me to focus. *8:50Long TimeMario: Can we just try and find a way out of this base now? :l *8:50Mysteriousjillguy *The test tube hits the wall* *8:50Long TimeMario: There's not really anything else to "Search" *8:50Invader JibTark: Has every section of the base been searched? *8:51Long TimeMario: Yes *Mario: pretty much... *8:51Invader JibTark: EVERY section? *8:51Mysteriousjillguy *A fionna hat made from robloxian hair is in it* *Darrz:NU UH! *8:52Invader JibZav: This place is gross and that guy is gross. That's all there is to it *8:52Long TimeMario: Every area is searched, yup.. lets get out of here. *8:53Invader JibTark:I suppose we shoud.. * *should *8:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Nod*.. *Menami: Can I come with you? *8:54Invader JibZav: Yeah, that's fine. *(...) *8:56Long TimeMario: How are we gonna get back, with the gas back there? *Mario: There's no other exit.. *8:57MysteriousjillguyDarrz:There's a weapons storage! A bedroom! AND A STRANGE ROOM FILLED WITH PICTURES OF THAT HUMAN! *8:57Invader JibTark: *Narrows eyes at Mario* You lied to me *8:57MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I found em looking around. *Darrz:Oh and I even found a room full of dark spooky old boo- *8:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Gas? *8:58Mysteriousjillguy *A tentacle bursts out of the ground near them* *8:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....Did something hap- ...?!?! *8:59Mysteriousjillguy *A loud bellowing roar is heard* *8:59Invader JibZav: *Backs up and fires laser pistols at the tentacle* *9:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Steps back*.. *9:01Mysteriousjillguy *A large wall of dark green organic mass pushes forward out of the dark end of the room,it runs over the crabs and smashes test tubes* *Darrz:IT"S A GIANT WALL OF SNOT! FROM THE SNOT CRABS@ *9:01Long TimeMario: O_o *9:01Invader JibZav:......WHAT IN THE NAME OF *9:01Long Time(BRB pause rp *9:01Invader Jib(K *9:02Mysteriousjillguy( Doo do de ddo *(:3... *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *9:10Long Time(g2g *(bye *9:10Invader Jib(Bye *9:11Long Time(joking hue *(lets continue *9:11Invader Jib(k *9:12YourFavoriteFangirl(jib's just like *("bye- k." *(no emotion change whatsoever XD *9:12Mysteriousjillguy( Ghgh *( Srry cat bit me *9:13Long Time(XD @Miz *9:13Invader Jib(Yup *9:13Mysteriousjillguy *A tenatacle sprouts out of the wall* * *It smacks Darrz into a tube of dark energy fluid* *Darrz:GNGH! * *The tube splits open,blue gas spreads out* *9:15Invader JibZav: GAH *Stumbles away from the gas in a hurry* *9:15Long TimeMario: *Not paying attention to the gas* *Burning crabs crawling towards him* Rhng... *9:16MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Guughh....nghh...houghlgh..eughh..I feel...odd.. *Darrz:Blueberry gas..? Huh..? COOKIES! *9:16Long TimeMario: ? OH yea! Come on Darrz, lets go *9:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HHIOUTHH COOKIES! *9:17Long TimeMario: ... *9:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Okie dokie block man. *9:17Invader JibZav: *Runs toward the door while shooting the tentacle* *9:17Long TimeMario: *Runs over to the door* *9:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Same* *9:17Mysteriousjillguy *THe wall of flesh vibrates* * *A loud voice booms* *NO..... *9:17Invader JibTark: *Was writing in the notebook* Huh? Oh *runs to the door* *9:18Mysteriousjillguy *A wall of flresh bursts through the ground,it plugs the tube in the hatch door* *flesh* *9:18Long TimeMario: Oh come on... *Mario: Why does this thing even want us here? *Mario: :l *9:19Mysteriousjillguy(FLRESH,A NEW FLAVOR OF POSINOUS ICECREAM-err I mean nutritious delicious sugar free snack for children. * *The wall of flesh sprouts a fleshly stalk* *9:19Invader JibZav: ....So, your "Friend" created that thing, and you still think he's sane? *9:20Long TimeMario: He didn't create it.. *9:20Mysteriousjillguy *The flesh stalk shapeshifts into a heart shaped head with 3 eyes* *9:20Long TimeMario: It must've grown here while he was gone. *9:20Invader JibZav: What? How? *9:20Mysteriousjillguy *Two smiley faces made of flesh form on it's cheeks* *9:20Long TimeMario: ... *Mario: Ewww... That thing is disgusting ... *9:21Mysteriousjillguy???:"THING"? YOU CANNOT COMPREHEND MY POWER,MERE ........IMMORTAL THING.. *9:21Invader JibZav: *Shoots rapidly at the flesh thing* Ugh...It doesn't even know what the word "immortal" means.. *9:21Mysteriousjillguy???:No longer am I a creation of a mad scientist,I LIVE,I THINK,I KNOW THAT- *Darrz:BLAH BLAH,MENACING SPEECH *???:I am the queen. *???:THE HIVEMIND. *9:23Long TimeMario: Nobody cares... :l *9:23Mysteriousjillguy(Miz's away *9:23Invader Jib(She didn't say BRB) *9:23Long Time( miz y u do dis *(mizzzz *9:23Invader Jib(@Jib^ *(...) *9:25YourFavoriteFangirl(Im sorry *(I got WAY distracted *(People on Skype stated calling and stuff *9:26Mysteriousjillguy( Continue? *9:27Invader Jib(We never paused..) *9:27Mysteriousjillguy( Ehh..ok *9:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... .. ono;; So a sentient creature created itself while Lurk was gone.. great. *Invader Jib has left the chat. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:28Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly a group of disembodied arms with tenetacles sprout from the queen* * *Holes open on the flesh wall,nose crabs crawl out* *9:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Twitch* *9:30Invader JibTark: *Steps toward the crabs, pulls out a laser rifle, and fires at one of them* *9:30Long TimeMario: Eww... *Mario: Lets get rid of this abomination.. *9:30MysteriousjillguyQueen:These are my children.. *Queen:They HUNGER for conquest. *9:30Long TimeMario: I don't care. *Shoots fire at the children* *9:30MysteriousjillguyQueen:I am a hivemind,I- *9:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Takes out a laser*.. *9:31MysteriousjillguyQueen:WAIT! WAIT! I WASN"T DONE WITH MY EVIL SPEECH YET! *9:31Long TimeMario: NOBODY CARES, okay? *9:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR SPEECH! *Shoots at* *9:31Invader JibZav: No one cares. *9:31MysteriousjillguyDarrz:MMMMHMMMM. *takes out plasma rifle* *9:31Long TimeMario: *Blasts fire at the children and the queen* *9:31Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz fires as well* *Queen:ENNNNNNNNNOUGH! *9:31Long TimeMario: Nah, I'd rather keep going. *Mario: *Continues to shoot fire* *9:32Invader JibZav: *Pulls out a grenade and throws it at the flesh three seconds after it said enough* *9:32Mysteriousjillguy *THe flesh wall sprouts multiple tenetacles* * *They rush toward the walls,blasting through them* * *The floor suddenly collaspes* *Queen:WAIT,BLAUGHGFHGH *9:33Long TimeMario: Nah, I'd rather not wait. *9:33Mysteriousjillguy *The flesh wall falls through the floor* *9:33Long TimeMario: Haha. *9:33Mysteriousjillguy *The floor in the room cracks and falls apart as well* *Darrz:GGGEWWGGHH * *Darrz falls* * *Test tubes fall as well* *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....Gee- ....!! *Falls down, screaming* *9:35MysteriousjillguyQueen:WAAAIT! NO! DON"T CALL ME A FLESHY RICE KRISPY AGAIN! I AM NOT A RICE KRISPY! *9:35Long TimeMario: NYEHH.. I guess that was karma *9:35Invader JibZav: *Clings to the wall using PAK legs* *9:35MysteriousjillguyQueen:THE OTHER ELITES CALLED ME THAT,I ATE THEM. *9:35Invader JibTark: ....Which elites? *9:35MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*falling* You do kind of look like a fleshy rice kirspy though. *9:35Long TimeMario: Is holding on to Zav's legs* .3. *9:35MysteriousjillguyQueen:SILENCE,MORTAL. *9:36Invader JibTark: ...SERIOUSLY WHICH ELITES?? *9:36Mysteriousjillguy *THe queen sprouts tenetacles and grabs Darrz and Miz* *Menami* *9:36Long TimeMario: This queen is like the WORST "villian" ever. *9:36MysteriousjillguyQueen:I DUNNO. I THINK ONE OF EM WAS NAMED CHARLIE AND LICKED CHOCOLATE. SHADDUP. *9:37Invader JibTark:....CHARLIE?? YOU MONSTER D: *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *9:37Mysteriousjillguy *The queen falls onto a large floor made of mucus* *9:37Invader JibTark: *As he is falling, he grabs onto one of the tentacles and stabs it repeatedly with a knife* *9:37Mysteriousjillguy *Metallic tenetacles burst through the muxus floor,they jab into the queen* *9:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...?!?! *9:37MysteriousjillguyQueen:GGAURGGHHGBBBBJGMJHg *9:37LIRLIR(Hi guys) *9:37Mysteriousjillguy( Hi. ) *9:38Invader Jib(Hi) *9:38Mysteriousjillguy *THe queen is thrown toward a large,white hatch with a purple shiny circle on it* *9:38LIRLIR(What one is this one?) *9:38Mysteriousjillguy *THe hatch opens,the flesh wall flys into it* * *The hatch spats out flames* *( The Abandoned ) *9:39YourFavoriteFangirl(Hey wait, did she let go of Menami? *9:39Mysteriousjillguy(I guess. *9:39LIRLIR(Oh ok. I'm probably too late anyways) *9:39Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz flys toward the ground* *9:39YourFavoriteFangirl(I was about to do something.. ^^;; Oh well. *Menami: ...o-o;;; *9:39Mysteriousjillguy( Well,Xi could shadow warp. *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:40LIRLIR(They're in another dimension) *(Shadows are weird there) *9:40Mysteriousjillguy( It takes place before remade Irken Conquest: Season Two *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:40Mysteriousjillguy( Oh. *9:40Long Time(brb *9:41Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe Xi followed Menami,being creepy as usual? *9:42LIRLIR(Sure XD) *9:42Invader Jib(..So what, Menami conveniently didn't notice him the whole time?) *9:42Mysteriousjillguy(Well,Xi is pretty sneaky. *9:42Invader Jib(That doesn't really make sense since getting into this particular alternate dimension is kinda complicated) *(He would have to follow her through space or something which I'm pretty sure isn't possible) *9:43Mysteriousjillguy( Ooo..maybe he was FOLLOWING HER IN THE MOST COMPLICATED,INGENIOUS WAY NO ONE EVER THOUGHT OF! *(Menami walking toward spittle* * *Xi walks behind her* *( Guard:Hey Xi. * *Xi waves* *9:44Long Time(Lol *9:44LIRLIR(Some guard XD) *9:44Invader Jib(He would have to have gotten into the Spittle and Menami would have notice because of Irken security systems) *9:44Mysteriousjillguy( * Xi stands behind Menami the entire time* *( GUard:OH WAIT-THAT SPITTLE IS A LITTLE GLITCH- *Guard:Oh they left. *9:45LIRLIR(He shadow warped into the spittle) *9:45YourFavoriteFangirl(..XDDD *9:45LIRLIR(Lol) *9:45Mysteriousjillguy(* The guard mysteriously dissappeared three days later,after recieving a pink slip* *9:45Invader Jib(Come on people I don't like to use convient cartoon logic) *9:46LIRLIR(Then he isn't there at all, I'm fine with that) *9:46Mysteriousjillguy( Well it is..funny logic.. *( So you'll wait until the next rp then? *9:47LIRLIR(I'm obligated to obey, and making a fuss isn't worth it, so yeah) *9:47Mysteriousjillguy(WEll,it's almost over.. *9:48LIRLIR(Take your time, I can wait) *9:48Mysteriousjillguy *The hatch closes* *9:48Invader JibTark: That was...weird.. *9:48Mysteriousjillguy *The room suddenly lights up,revealing a white super computer with purple control brain like lights* * *THe computer is covered in goo and fleshly tenatacles* *9:49Long Time(back *9:49Invader JibTark: Hmmm? *Inspects the computer* *9:49Long Time(BRB, sorry *9:49Mysteriousjillguy *A holographic poorly drawn evil face appears* *9:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ??? *9:50Invader Jib(Mario is brb) *9:50Mysteriousjillguy( Oh ok. *9:50YourFavoriteFangirl(I forgot ^^;; *(Bye ** Queen Computer:Gaurgh! You've discovered my main command chamber! ** *Darrz hits the ground on his face* ** Darrz:Hngh! ** *The computer glares at Menami and Tark* ** Computer:Well,you won't make it out of this place ALIVE! ** Computer:PREPARE TO UH....MEET YOUR...uh...UH...HMMM *The computer sparks* ** Computer:GAURGH! YOUR DOOM! ** 2:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ** Menami: You wish. ** 2:46MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Very original. ** *Darrz throws a chunk of rubble at the computer* ** 2:46Invader JibTark: ...... ** 2:46Mysteriousjillguy*The small piece of rubble hits it* ** *squeak noise* *The computer's armor instantly explodes,exposing wires* ** Computer:GAURDHTHHGH GARGGHARTRGH ** 2:47Invader JibTark: *pulls out a laser rifle, and shoots the wires* ** 2:47Mysteriousjillguy*Hatches open up on the ceiling,tons of Nosecrabs jump out* ** *The nose crabs hiss and charge toward Tark* ** 2:48Invader JibTark: Oh great...*tries kicking the nose crabs hard* ** 2:49Mysteriousjillguy*The nose crab gets thrown back* ** 2:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *STOMPING on the nosecrabs* ** 2:49Long Time(oh you started- ** 2:49Invader JibTark: *pulls out a few knifes, and throws them at the nosecrab8 ** * ** 2:50Mysteriousjillguy*One of the nose crabs quickly jumps onto Tark's PAK,it connects tentacles into it* ** *The crab takes control of Tark's PAK* ** 2:50Long TimeMario: BURN 'EM WITH FIRE! *sprays fire all over the nose crabs near him* ** 2:51Invader JibTark: GAHH- ** 2:51Mysteriousjillguy*A nose crab jumps onto Menami's face,biting it* ** *The nose crab on Tark forces him to attack the others* ** 2:52Invader JibTark: *starts shooting the others with his laser rifle* ** 2:52MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GHHH *Whacking nose crabs with a laser rifle* ** 2:52Long TimeMario: ! ** 2:52MysteriousjillguyDarrz:! *Doges the lasers* ** 2:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: !? *SCREAMING, trying to pull it off* ** 2:52Long TimeMario: *jumps out of the lasers' way* ** 2:52Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz jumps over to a pile of rubble,taking cover* ** *More hatches open up on the walls* ** 2:53Invader JibTark: *looses direction after Menami pulls on the nosecrab, and shoots in random directions at the wall and stuff* ** Tark: *Jabs his laser rifle in his own eye* ** 2:54Long TimeMario: Euhh... that's gotta hurt.. ** 2:54Mysteriousjillguy( I think menami was pulling the one on her face- ** 2:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Her claws sharpen.. and DIG into the crab* ** (that crab is gonna die ** 2:54Mysteriousjillguy*The crab screams,it begins to bleed mucus* ** 2:54Long TimeHatbot: ye ye ye action stuff boom pow, THIS IS FUN!!! ** 2:55Invader JibTark: *slowly begins to regain control* ** 2:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Rips it off and throws it on the ground, stomping hard on it* ** 2:55Mysteriousjillguy*spider like creatures made of human spines and organs crawl out of the hatches,screeching* ** 2:55YourFavoriteFangirl(rip crab ** 2:56Mysteriousjillguy*The organ spiders are about the size of an Irken* ** 2:56Invader JibTark: ...*blinks* ** 2:56MysteriousjillguySpiders:*distorted voice* ALL HAIL THE QUEEN. ** 2:56Invader JibTark: Uhh...what happened? ** 2:57Mysteriousjillguy( Did menami rip off the one on her face or Tark's PAK? ** 2:57Long TimeMario: The crab thingy took control of you ** 2:57YourFavoriteFangirl(Her face ** 2:57Mysteriousjillguy( Oh ** 2:57Invader Jib(oh whoops) ** 2:57YourFavoriteFangirl(She couldn't have ripped off Tark's if she couldnt see ** 2:57Invader JibTark: *is still shooting in random directions* ** 2:57Mysteriousjillguy*THe spiders hop down onto the ground* ** *More experiment creatures crawl out of the hatches,all made of human body parts* ** Darrz:Ooo ** 2:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Panting, glaring down*.. ... *Noticing the crab on Tark, running over*.. *Sinking her claws in like before, trying to rip it off his PAK* ** 2:59Mysteriousjillguy*THe crab screeches,desperately trying to keep control of Tark* ** 2:59Long TimeHatbot: Human body parts!? What kind of sick freak did this!? Oh waaait... Lurk did, ehhh there's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for this, right? ** 2:59Invader JibTark: *Shoots in more random directions after the crabs control starts to loosen, the lasers even bouncing off the walls* ** 3:00MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Lurk is a serial killer who captures Robloxian/Human females and turns them into zombie beasts. I WAS RIGHT ** 3:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *HISSING like a cat, ripping it off and throwing it far away* ** 3:01MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I FOUND OUT FIRST,SO I'M BETTER THEN ALL OF YOU! ** 3:01Invader JibZav: *Hangs on loosely to something, and shoots the spiders with his double pistols* ** 3:01Long TimeHatbot: Wait. Maybe he was trying to find a cure for Robloxian viruses or something! Nah... that doesn't sound like Lurk. ** 3:01Invader JibTark: .*slowly regains control* ** 3:01Long TimeMario: Darrz, I knew about this stuff waaaaaaay longer than you. :l ** 3:01Invader JibTark: ..*blinks* ** Tark: What happened? ** 3:01Mysteriousjillguy*An organ spider lunges at Menami* ** 3:01Long TimeMario: A crab thingy took control of you. ** 3:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: One of the stupid headcrabs took control of your PAK-- ** Menami: ..*Catscratchattacks it* ** 3:02Mysteriousjillguy*The spider has bloodshot loose human eyes and a human skull for a face* ** 3:02Invader JibTark: Oh Okay- ** 3:02Mysteriousjillguy*The spider grabs Menami with intestines and slams her into the ground* ** 3:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: !! ** 3:03Invader JibZav: *Jumps onto the spider, and stabs it hard with knives* ** 3:03Mysteriousjillguy*Another spider jumps onto Menami,and trys to stab her with it's legs* ** 3:04Long TimeMario: *looking around*.... Ah! There it is! *picks up a small robotic arm* Mario: See Hatbot? I told you I'd find it! ** Hatbot: Yaaaaay. I guess I was super wrong, and you were super right as always. Which is pretty normal.. ** 3:05MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*walks up to a spider* ** 3:05Invader JibZav: *drags his knives through the spider he's on, trying to kill it* ** 3:05MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*Pets it* ** *The spider bites his hand* ** 3:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Glaring, kicking at it.. scratching one and attempting to shoot the other with a rifle* ** 3:05MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GAUGHH! *Shoots it's face with his laser rifle* ** 3:06Long TimeMario: *lights some nearby spiders on fire* ** 3:06Mysteriousjillguy*The spider Zav is on bleeds,it falls over,slamming him into the ground* ** 3:06Invader JibTark: *Shoots several of the spiders and stuff* ** Zav: *jumps off of it, and wipes his forehead* ** 3:07Mysteriousjillguy*A big ball of human bones connected by flesh rolls toward Mario,making loud garbled noises* ** 3:08Long TimeMario: e_o... ** 3:08Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz continues shooting spiders* ** 3:08Long TimeMario: *Aims at the exposed flesh parts of the ball, and engulfs them in fire* ** 3:11Mysteriousjillguy*A giant centipede like creature with long spindly legs squeezes out of a hatch,fused bones cover it's body,making armor,it's head resembles a tarantula* ** 3:11Invader JibTark: HOLY...*Shoots the centipede's head* ** 3:11Mysteriousjillguy*Human teeth form it's fangs,it has 6 glowing green eyes* ** Centipede:*Roars* ** 3:12Invader JibTark: *keeps shooting it* ** 3:12Mysteriousjillguy*The centipede's tail bursts open,distorted humans jump out of it's tail* ** *The humans have bony,long heads and sharp teeth,their eyes are missing* ** 3:13Invader JibZav: *throws knives at the necks of the distorted humans* ** 3:13Mysteriousjillguy*They also have long scorpion like tails* ** Human monster:*distorted human like yell* ** 3:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Finally getting it off, noticing the centipede*... I'm starting to question Lurk's motivation for THIS! ** 3:14MysteriousjillguyQueen:Lurk didn't create THIS. ** Queen: I DID. ** Queen:These are my children,my army,my soldiers of DEATH,my squadron of ...uh...EVIL! ** 3:14Invader JibZav: Really? Because that explains...a lot ** 3:15Long TimeMario: Hey, can't we just talk this out? It's obvious that we're gonna win.. but it's just tiring. ** Mario: Talking it out would be more reasonable and easier- ** 3:15Invader JibZav: That could probably save a lot of time- ** 3:15MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Wow! Can you believe that? Her own soldiers are more competent then her- ** Queen:SILENCE *Screaming* ** Queen:I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! TIRING IS IT? WELL,LETS SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE EVERY. SINGLE. EXPERIMENT. IN. THIS. BASE. ** *The chamber rumbles* ** 3:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ** 3:17Long TimeMario: Honestly, would you rather DIE? Or have a friendly discussion, and make this a lot easier.. ** 3:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..SHUT UP YOU UGLY LARD. ** Menami: D< Do I have to scatch you too?! ** 3:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Gosh you're annoying! Hey,everyone! I've got an idea,why don't we just destroy her main computer and then GET OUT OF HERE ** 3:18Long Time(scratch is op, valve pls nerf ** 3:18Invader JibTark: Well we-...That's not a bad idea actually ** 3:18Mysteriousjillguy*Holes burst open in the walls,tons of experiments burst out* ** Darrz:Oh wait,nevermind. We're gonna die. ** 3:19Invader JibTark: ... ** 3:20Long TimeMario: Just kill the leader, I don't think they'll attack if they have no orders to do. ** 3:20MysteriousjillguyQueen:After I'm finished destroying you,my army will spread across Robloxia. We will kill the inhabitants of this planet,and then use their corpses as new,improved soldiers for me to control! ** 3:20Invader JibTark: True..*throws a grenade at the queen* ** 3:20MysteriousjillguyQueen:THEN,I WILL SPREAD AND SPREAD,UNTIL MY ARMY IS UNSTOPPAB- ** *The grenade explodes,damaging the computer* ** Queen:ARGGHH ** 3:21Long TimeMario: *Shoots a line of fire at the queen* ** 3:21MysteriousjillguyQueen:ERROR. ERROR. ERROR ** *A ton of experiments jump onto Mario,piling on him* ** 3:22Invader JibZav: *stabs the experiments and tries to throw them off* ** 3:22Long TimeMario: AGGGh- ** 3:22Mysteriousjillguy*A distorted human and a nose crab attack Zav,biting him and clawing him* ** 3:22Long TimeMario: *struggling to push them off, getting overwhelmed* ** 3:23Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz rapidly fires his laser rifle at a group of experiments,killing most of them* ** *A nose crab jumps onto Darrz's PAK,controlling him* ** 3:23Long Time*Some experiments start clawing and biting Mario* ** 3:23Invader JibZav: Gahh..*Tries to throw off the nose crab, and stabs the distorted human in the head* ** 3:24Long TimeMario: *cough* AHG *frantically trying to get them off, punching them as hard as he can* ** 3:24MysteriousjillguyDarrz:ALL HAIL THE WORST ANTAGONIST IN EXISTENCE. ** 3:24YourFavoriteFangirl(LOL ** 3:24MysteriousjillguyDarrz:ALL YOUR PLANET BELONG TO US. ** Darrz:OTHER SMART REFERENCES TO EVIL PEOPLE,GFRGUAGH ** 3:25Invader JibTark: *facepalm* *stabs the nosecrab with a knife* ** 3:25Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz begins firing his rifle at Tark* ** 3:25YourFavoriteFangirl(so did i ever tell u guys there's a touhou kart in the making- Menami: *Going to help out Mario, trying to rip them off* ** 3:25Invader JibTark: Oh geez-*tumbles and crawls away* ** (that sounds amazing) ** 3:25Mysteriousjillguy*A pack of distorted humans jump onto Zav,attacking him all at once* ** 3:25YourFavoriteFangirl(yup ** 3:25Invader JibZav: Gahhhh...*tries to shake them off* ** 3:26YourFavoriteFangirl(and your playable character is riding ontop of someone else- ** 3:26Long Time*One of the experiments stab Mario in the shoulder* ** 3:26Mysteriousjillguy*Organ spiders pile onto Zav,hitting him along with the distorted humans* ** 3:26Long Time(so it's basically touhou extreme piggyback riding- ** 3:27Mysteriousjillguy*Their weight begins to crush him* ** 3:27YourFavoriteFangirl(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fY087fc0rkU yup ** 3:27MysteriousjillguyQueen:ERROR ERROR *beep* ** 3:27Long TimeMario: AHG-- ** 3:27Invader JibZav: *barely activates a grenade, and holds it up to the top of the pile* ** 3:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: UGH!! ** 3:28Invader Jib*The grenade explodes, blasting off all of the organs and humans, but him losing his arm in the process* ** 3:28Long Time(ohmygod--- it's looks so funny to me for some reason XDDD ** 3:29MysteriousjillguyComputer:System rebooted. LURKMOAR system 0.1 encountered an error and needed to reboot. Sending error repo- ** 3:29Long Time(*casually lets someone stand ontop of them while flying* ** 3:29YourFavoriteFangirl(LOL ** 3:30Mysteriousjillguy( Wait. This rp takes place at the beginning of season 2 Jib ** 3:30Invader Jib(Well) ** 3:30Mysteriousjillguy( Does he get his arm back? ** 3:31Long TimeMario: *finally gets rid of the rest of the experiments attacking him* ** 3:31Invader Jib(Maybe he gets a mechanical or artificial arm afterwards) ** 3:31Mysteriousjillguy( Does he have one in the later rps..? ** 3:31Long TimeMario: *Blood is dripping out of the wound on his shoulder* *Holding his shoulder in pain ** Mario: Rhg... ** 3:31Invader Jib(Well his arm isn't usually brought up..) ** 3:32Mysteriousjillguy( Oh ok ** 3:32Invader JibZav: *puts several wraps over where his arm was, and tapes it* ** 3:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Panicked at Mario's wound, trying to find something to cover it up*.. ** 3:33Mysteriousjillguy*A distorted human chews on Zav's blown up arm* ** 3:33Invader JibZav: Meh...*kicks the distorted human hard on it's head* ** 3:33Mysteriousjillguy*The computer explodes* ** *A mass of flesh bursts out of it,made of all kinds of body parts* ** 3:34Long TimeMario: Yeah... my shoulder is definitely dislocated. ** 3:34Mysteriousjillguy*It has giant black dots for eyes,hundreds of all kinds of teeth are in it's mouth* ** 3:35Long TimeMario: And bleeding at.. rnggg ... alarming rates. ** 3:35Invader JibTark: HOLY *shoots the flesh blob rapidly* ** 3:35MysteriousjillguyBeast:*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCH* ** *The blob grabs the centipede monster and swallows it* ** *The experiments panic and cease attacking* ** 3:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Antennae twitch, eyes widen*.. *Ripping off apart of her own shirt and wrapping around Mario's wound to cover it* ** 3:35Mysteriousjillguy*They all scatter in fear* ** (fan service- ** 3:36Long TimeMario: Thanks... Mario: That should help stop the bleeding for now. ** 3:37Mysteriousjillguy*The blob eats tons of the monster,gaining more mass as it does* ** monsters* ** 3:37YourFavoriteFangirl(unintentional fanservice ** 3:37Invader JibZav: So should we got out of here now, or...what? I don't think we can kill that thing, and the computer is already down I thought? ** *get ** 3:37MysteriousjillguyBlob:GARRGGGHHH ** Blob:USELESS ARMY. I SHALL KILL YOU MYSELF. ** 3:38YourFavoriteFangirlMeami: Y-Yeah, lets get out! We can't do anything to damage that THING! ** 3:38Mysteriousjillguy*The headcrab hops off of Darrz* ** 3:38Long TimeMario: Yeaah. ** 3:38MysteriousjillguyNOSECRAB* ** ( hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ** 3:38Invader JibZav: *looks up* How'd we get in again... ** 3:38MysteriousjillguyDarrz: Wuh? Is it time for lunch- ** 3:38YourFavoriteFangirl( l ol ** 3:39MysteriousjillguyDarrz:OH MY IRKUS,WHAT IS THAT?! ** *Darrz points at the blob* ** Blob:I AM THE QUEEN,AND I WILL CONQUER YOU ALL- ** 3:39Long TimeHatbot: Doo doo daa dooo.. oh man! I wasn't paying attention... Hatbot: Woah Mario, your arm is jacked up! What happened? Is it beat your best friend up already?? ** 3:39MysteriousjillguyDarrz:SHUT UP! ** 3:40Long TimeMario: No.. I was fighting and stuff and yeah. You can guess what happened after that. ** Mario: And wha? "Beat you best friend up day"? Is that even a thing?? ** 3:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: SORRY, but I'm not planning on becoming a mindless drone to some evil scie- oh wait wrong universe ** 3:41Long Timebeat your best friend up day* ** 3:41YourFavoriteFangirl(nobody'sgonnagetthatreference ** 3:41Long Time(nop ** 3:41MysteriousjillguyDarrz:According to Lurk,that's two days from now! ** 3:41Invader JibZav: *climbs up wall, looking for any potential exits* ** 3:41Long TimeHatbot: Awesome! Wait.. all of you guys can be my best friends! That means I'm gonna have to beat you all up though... ** 3:42Invader JibZav: There's gotta be a way out somewhere... ** 3:42Mysteriousjillguy*Most of the wall is covered in flesh* ** 3:42Long TimeHatbot: It's okay though, I have ways :n ** 3:42Mysteriousjillguy*The flesh reeks of vaseline and mayonaise* ** 3:43Invader JibZav: *keeps looking for more potential exits* ** 3:43Mysteriousjillguy*The Blob retracts back inside the computer,revealing a gigantic tunnel to the surface* ** 3:43Invader JibZav: Huh? ** 3:44MysteriousjillguyDarrz:LOOK! SHE ACCIDENTALLY MADE A TUNNEL! ** 3:44Invader JibTark: ...How'd that happen? ** 3:44MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I...Don't..know.. ** 3:44Long TimeHatbot: WHO CARES!? Let's just get outta here. ** 3:44YourFavoriteFangirl(Comp crashed on tablet ** 3:45Mysteriousjillguy*A roar is heard on the surface* ** 3:45YourFavoriteFangirl(I have to go anyways ** 3:45Long Time(oh, okay ** (Bye ** 3:45Invader Jib(Oh okay, well bye ** 3:45Long Time(I'm gonna go too ** (night guys ** 3:46Invader Jibi'm gonna go as well) *** Zav: So I guess we just...run up that tunnel? *** 7:26Mysteriousjillguy(No,but it's almost finished *** ( It'd be too late now *** 7:26Long TimeMario: Yes. *** 7:27Invader JibZav: O-kay then...*starts walking* *** 7:27Long TimeHatbot: What are you guys waitin' for!? Just run already! *** Mario: ... *Starts to run towards the tunnel* *** 7:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*walks toward the end* *** 7:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Runs* *** 7:27Invader JibZav: *runs *** Tark: *runs* *** 7:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:The rest of the tunnel goes upward *** Darrz:Hmm....well I guess they're no way up. *** 7:28Invader JibZav: Yeah, so we just walk up the tunnel- *** Zav: Oh... *** 7:28MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*sits,looking at the floor* *** 7:28Long TimeMario: Can't you guys just use your PAK spider legs or whatever? *** 7:28Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz's spider legs come out,kicking a few rocks* *** Darrz:Huh? *** 7:29Invader JibZav: Oh yeahhh... *** 7:29MysteriousjillguyDarrz:What're you guys talkin about? *** 7:29Long TimeMario: Of course I'm the only one who can't do that... *** Mario: Y'know... can't you use the spider legs to climb up the tunnel? *** 7:30Mysteriousjillguy*An explosion is heard from the surface,a roar is heard* *** Darrz:OH! Oh yeah. *** 7:30Invader Jib*Zav and Tark use PAK legs to climb up the* Zav: Yeah uh...someone could probably just pick you up @mario *** 7:30Long TimeMario: Okay. *** 7:31Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz's spider legs climb him up,his face smacks into rocks a few times* *** 7:31Long TimeMario: ... *** 7:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Hey, I can carry you up. *Looks at Mario*.. *** 7:32Long TimeMario: Oh, okay. Thanks. *** 7:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Come over here. *** 7:32Invadervax(BRB) *** 7:32Long TimeMario: *walks over to Menami* *** 7:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Picking him up and holding on tight, slowly climbing up with her PAK legs* *** 7:34MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*Climbs up to the top,covered in dirt and rocks* *** 7:35Invader Jib*Zav and Tark reach the top of the tunnel* *** *come near *** 7:36Invadervax(BACK) *** 7:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Reaching the top, setting him down*.. You're not that heavy, haha. *** 7:36Long TimeMario: Heh.. *** Mario: Welp... I guess that's that. It's all over now. *** 7:37Invader JibZav: Uh yeah...*looks around* *** 7:38Mysteriousjillguy( back sorry cat *** 7:38Invader Jib(oh okay *** 7:38Mysteriousjillguy*The giant blob creature is in the destroyed forest near the base,lasers are firing at it* *** *It's become much larger now* *** 7:40Invader JibZav: *sees the blob* Oh geez... *** 7:40Mysteriousjillguy*The blob has sprout long tenetacles,it swings it's head around,roaring* *** Darrz:She's gotten fat. *** 7:42Long TimeHatbot: Well what are we gonna do? Ignore it and leave? OR kill it? *** 7:42Invader JibTark: *pulls out a communicator, pulls some switches, and turns it on* Yeah? Yeah, we're over here. *** 7:42MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Maybe she'll die of a artery damage? *** 7:43Long TimeHatbot: Either way is fine with me *** 7:43Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz takes the communicator* Darrz:HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO?! *** Darrz:MEE,IS THAT YOU?! Or is it Mie? Mi? MEEM? *** 7:44Invader JibMie: *on the communicator* Uh......Hi? *** 7:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Blinks*... .... o o;; Darrz, give it back to Tark! *** 7:44Invader JibTark: *Grabs it back* *Glares at Darrz* *** 7:44MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Where are you? Hm? *** 7:45YourFavoriteFangirl(meem *** (XDDD *** (commander meme *** 7:45MysteriousjillguyDarrz:D'AW OH..I was gonna ask her if she's seen any robloxian food places anywhere. *** (MEM *** (meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm *** 7:45Invader JibTark: Yeah, look over there, near the large tunnel... *** 7:45Long TimeMario: Why don't you just ask me? :l *** 7:45MysteriousjillguyDarrz:You know about this planet? *** Darrz:I thought you were a human. *** 7:46Invader Jib*The shuvver flies over to them* *** 7:46Long TimeMario: .-. *** 7:46Mysteriousjillguy*The monster burrows into the ground,and pops up behind the ship* *** 7:46Invader Jib*It lands* *** 7:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. -.-; *** 7:47Invader Jib*It's door opens only close to the ground* *** 7:47Mysteriousjillguy*It swings it's head toward the ship and grabs it with tentacles* *** 7:47Invader JibMie: OKAY GET IN *** 7:47MysteriousjillguyBlob:YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE! FOOLS! *** *The Blob shakes the ship violently* *** 7:47Invader JibTark: *jumps in* *Zav: *jumps in* *** 7:48MysteriousjillguyDarrz:YOU WILL DIE OF FLESH OVERDOSE! *** 7:48Invader Jib*the ship backs away from the blob* *** 7:48Mysteriousjillguy*The Blob bites into it,drool leaks into the ship* *** 7:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..?! *Eyes widen*.. *** 7:49MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*shoots at the blob,the shots barely damage it* *** 7:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Grabbing Mario's hand and running into the ship* *** 7:49Invader JibMie: Grr..*backs away from the blob, and fires a missile at it from the ship* *** 7:50Mysteriousjillguy*The missle explodes,blowing off half of the blob's face* *** *The blob is blinded by smoke* *** 7:50Long TimeMario: ..! Are you sure they'll let me go in the ship? I'm not even Irken. *** 7:50MysteriousjillguyBlob:NO! STOP! COME BACK! THIS ISN"T FAIR! AUGH *** 7:51Invader JibMie: *Smiles* *Shoots another missile at the blob* *** 7:51MysteriousjillguyA chunk of the blob's neck flies off,it squirms in anger* *** Blob:WHY YOU LITTLE! *** Blob:HOW ABOUT THIS?! *Slams head onto the shuvver* *** 7:52Invader JibMie: Gahh...*backs away from the blob and tries to regain stabilitiy of it* *** 7:52YourFavoriteFangirl(Oh wait, this is before Mario gets turned into an Irken? *** 7:52Long Time(yeah *** 7:52Mysteriousjillguy( Yeah *** 7:52YourFavoriteFangirl(Ok *** Menami: Doesn't matter! I'm NOT gonna leave you behind. *** 7:53Mysteriousjillguy*The blob hits the shuvver again,breaking the right side armor* *** 7:53Long TimeMario: Wow... that's pretty nice of you. Thanks... *** 7:53Invader JibMie: *fires lasers at the blob* *** Darrz:GET IM MIE! SHOOT HIM! PEW PEW PEW! *** 9:15Long TimeHatbot: Man, that blob sure is strong... *** 9:15MysteriousjillguyDarrz:KA BEWM! *Smacks Mario in the face on accident* *** 9:15Invader JibMie: *shoots another missile* *** 9:16Mysteriousjillguy*The Blob's head explodes,chunks of it fly everywhere* *** 9:16Long TimeMario: OW- *** 9:16Mysteriousjillguy*It's bob roars,tenetacles sprout from it,heading toward the ship* *** *It's head slowly begins to regenerate* *** 9:16Long TimeMario: Dude, watch where you're hitting things. *** Mario: That hurt. *** 9:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*Takes out communicator* CAN YOU PICK US UP NOW?! *** 9:17Invader JibMie: I just told you get on a few minutes ago! *** Mie: *Sigh* *moves the ship near the ground* *** Mie: Okay get on NOW *** 9:18Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz pounds on the door* *** 9:18Invader JibMie: ..*opens the door* *** 9:18Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz runs past her,pushing Mie* *** 9:18Long TimeMario: ... *follows Darrz into the ship* *** 9:19Mysteriousjillguy*Irken engineers/pilots are inside the ship,working on computers* *** 9:19Invader JibMie: Who...*peeks out the door to make sure everyone got on* *** 9:20MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Uh..we're missing that cat girl Irken. *** Darrz:I think her name was Nina,or Bob. *** 9:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: >n< *Getting on the ship behind Mario* *** Menami: My name's MENAMI. -n-; *** 9:21MysteriousjillguyEngineer:Um...Ma'am? *Pokes Commander Mie* *** 9:21Invader JibMie: Okay, that must be everyone-yeah? *** 9:21Long TimeMario: Uh.. yeah. *** 9:21MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Yeah sure Maria. I'll remember that. *** Engineer:Normal weapons aren't working..I suggest we use the Shuvver's main laser canon.. *** cannon* *** Engineer:It might damage the area a bit but- *** 9:22Invader JibMie: Alright then. *flies the ship away from reach of the blob* *** 9:22Mysteriousjillguy*The blob screams,it swings it's halfway form head around* *** Blob:*raspy voice* COME BAAACK! *** 9:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Sigh*.. *** 9:23MysteriousjillguyDarrz:BLOW IT UP! NOWWW! *** 9:23Invader JibMie: *her and several engineers active the main laser cannon* *** 9:23Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz walks over to a viewing monitor,staring at the monster* *** *A purple laser fires from the shuvver's main cannon,it hits the monster* *** *THe monster explodes into chunks of burnt flesh,the blast causes chunks of the ground to fly everywhere* *** 9:24Invader JibMie: That should have done it.. *** *oops *** 9:24Long TimeMario: Wow, I'm kinda surprised that you guys even let me enter this ship. *** 9:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Uh.. *** Darrz:*Puts handcuffs on Mario* *** 9:25Invader JibMie: Uh...*looks at Mario* Oh geez... *** 9:25Long TimeMario: ... *** Mario: Wha... *** 9:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:He's our prisoner! *** Darrz:*Awkwardly winks at Mario* *** 9:26Long TimeMario: Ohh.. yeah. *** 9:26Invader JibMie: Uhh.......okay then... *** 9:26Mysteriousjillguy*The force of the impact causes the ground to cave in,destroying most of Lurk's base* *** *Smoke and dust flies everywhere,the beast falls into the ground as well* *** 9:27Invader JibMie: *goes and flies the ship away from the planet* *** 9:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Well uhh,that was fun. FLY BACK,I WANNA BLOW UP SOME ROBLOXIAN TOWNS! *** Engineer2:Um...Darrz seems different.. *** 9:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Small smile at Mario* *** 9:28Invader JibZav: Uh....no, we're not going back there, the mission is already finished *** 9:28MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Not even one small city? *** Zav: ...*stares at the wall for a bit*..No, not even one small city. *** 9:31MysteriousjillguyDarrz:..? Who said that? *** Darrz:*Quickly forgets about the wall* AW. *** 9:32Long TimeMario: .. *** 9:32Invader Jib(so...what happens now) *** *Meanwhile,back at the destroyed base* *** 9:33YourFavoriteFangirl(Rp end? *** (..oh *** 9:33Mysteriousjillguy*Creatures scurry around* *** *A tiny small chunk of the queen scurries around with spindly legs,badly injured* *** *A ship's engine is heard outside* *** Queen:Excellant..He's here *** *A door slowly opens* *** Shadow Figure:Did you get the- *** *The door jams* *** Figure:GAURGH! *** *The figure smashs on the door button,it closes* *** Queen:.... *** *A laser vaporizes the door,the figure walks out* *** 9:36LIRLIR(DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNDUNDUDNDUNDUDN ) *** 9:36Mysteriousjillguy*The figure trips,his hood comes off,revealing Nightmare Lurk* *** N.Lurk:Argh! *** *N.Lurk gets up and dusts himself* *** N.Lurk:Do you have the powder? *** Queen:Yes... *** *THe Queen takes out a canister of dream powder,it hands it to N.Lurk* *** N.Lurk:Great! You've done your job. *** Queen:Ok,well. Now you repair my body- *** *N.Lurk steps on the queen,killing it* *** N.Lurk:Heh Heh...*opens the canister,he swallows some of it* *** *N.Lurk faints,and reappears in the dream zone* *** *A sphere of energy is infront of him in a giant cave,different visions of the past show up,one of them show a group of strange Irkens,along with a figure resembling Zik traveling through the Dream Dimension* (The End Category:Roleplays Category:Unfinished Category:Season 2 Category:Irken Conquest Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories